a new dreyar
by anime26
Summary: laxus wants to start a family with lucy
1. Chapter 1

A new dreyar

Hey everyone anime26 here with the sequel for family

Summery- laxus wants to start a family with Lucy.

Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail just crave and Isaac

Chapter 1

It's been two years since laxus dreyar had married the love of his life and was appointed the 7th master of fairy tail he had honestly been surprised when his grandfather announced that he was naming laxus the next fairy tail master.

Knock knock

"Come in" the blonde male called out looking up just as asuka opened the door and rushed over to him making him smile. Alzack and bisca right behind her bisca carrying their 9 month old son Isaac whom was the splitting image of his mother right down to the green hair.

"Hey laxus, how's the paperwork coming along?" alzack asked the blonde haired master.

Sighing "I don't know how gramps did it? So many damage reports just from natsu alone it's amazing that Lucy still has patience with him" laxus answered while leaning back in his chair "did you guys need something?" he asked.

We wanted to ask if you could watch the kids tonight, there was a request asking for us, if you don't mind, we can ask someone else" bisca asked.

Of course I'll watch them you guys should know by now that I don't mind helping you guys out when you need it." Laxus said walking over to them reaching out for the baby.

"Yeah we know that but it never hurts to ask right?" bisca said with a smile as she watched laxus handle her son with care.

"I guess you're right, you guys better get going" laxus said looking at the couple.

"Right" alzack said looking down at his daughter "be good and help with your brother we'll see you tomorrow" he told her giving her a hug.

"Alright be careful" the young girl told her parents then they left. "alright kiddo the I'm going to work for another 30 minutes then we'll head home" laxus told the young girl as he put the younger boy into his play pen that was kept in the office for when laxus watched him or his naps. Placing some toys in there to entertain the baby the slayer went back to his desk.

"Okay" asuka answered and got out her crayons and coloring book that was kept in the office for her.

Laxus smiled and got back to work, all three were quiet until it was time to leave "alright kiddos let's go" laxus said picking Isaac up and left his office with asuka beside him. "Mira I'm out for the night would you mind closing?" laxus asked the demon take over mage.

"Of course laxus I'll see you tomorrow" Mira answered waving goodbye to the three.

"How does pizza for dinner sound?" laxus asked asuka

"Yeah with mushroom and pineapple please" asuka answered with a huge smile.

The blonde slayer chuckled and looked to the baby in his arms "what about you kid pizza okay with you?" laxus asked Isaac poking his tummy causing the boy to giggle.

Ordering half supreme for him and half mushroom and pineapple for asuka they waited for their dinner.

"Uncle Laxus look at me" asuka's voice made him turn to see her on a mechanical horse ride chuckling he set Isaac in front his sister.

"Hold on to your brother" laxus said putting a coin in the slot making the ride come to life. Kids enjoyed the ride until their order was ready "let's go asuka" laxus called the young girl who walked over with her brother. "Here trade you" laxus said taking Isaac and handing the pizza to the young girl.

"Alright" asuka answered with a smile taking the pizza.

Upon arriving home laxus sets Isaac in his high chair, "make sure you wash your hands asuka" laxus said as he wiped Isaac's hands. Doing what she's told asuka sits down at the table the slayer gives asuka her usual two pieces of pizza and a glass of milk. "Thank you uncle laxus" asuka said digging into her dinner.

Laxus smiles then turns his attention to the baby "well Isaac what will it be tonight peas or carrots?" he asked grabbing two jars.

"He likes carrots better" asuka said swallowing her food.

"A carrot man huh" laxus said sitting down to feed the 9 month old his dinner.

"When is Aunt Lucy coming home?" asuka asked taking a drink of her milk.

"She should be home tomorrow afternoon at the latest why you miss her?" laxus answered not taking his eyes off his task.

Yeah and she promised me I could play with Aquarius when she got back." Asuka answered finishing her first piece of pizza.

"You know once she makes a promise she won't break it she takes her promises seriously" laxus answered.

"Yeah I know that I just can't wait to play with the pretty mermaid out of all Aunt Lucy's spirits Aquarius is my favorite

"I think Aquarius likes you more then she likes Lucy and Lucy grew up around Aquarius" laxus said looking at the little girl.

"That's kind of sad" asuka replied.

"Yeah it is however Lucy loves Aquarius no matter how mean she is to Lucy because Lucy has a special bond with her" laxus answered.

"How is it special?" asuka asked taking a drink of milk.

"well before Lucy had the key her mother held Aquarius, Capricorn's and cancer's keys they watched her grow up when her mother died their keys were passed on to Lucy" laxus answered giving the Isaac the last of his dinner.

"Oh" was all that asuka said going back to eating.

Laxus cleaned Isaac up and picked him up "asuka I'm giving your brother a bath once you're done take your plate and glass to the sink and you can play until I come back out then you can take your bath" laxus said

"Alright" asuka said as laxus walked out of the kitchen. Going into the bathroom he fills up the tub about half way, undressing the boy and sets him in the water Isaac starts splashing and giggling making laxus chuckle the blonde male lets him play for a few minutes before grabbing the shampoo.

"Alright kiddo let's get you washed up" laxus said as he started washing the boy's soft green hair. Soon laxus was done bathing Isaac the slayer took him out of the tub and dried him off then laxus walked in to the room asuka and Isaac shared when they spent the night and got the boy dressed.

A while later all three sat in the living room watching a movie as laxus gave Isaac a bottle. Soon the movie was over which meant it was time for bed for the two Connell children.

Asuka was told to brush her teeth as she did that laxus laid Isaac in his crib and covered him up and stood there for moment thinking back to the day he was born.

FLASHBACK

Laxus was in his office doing paperwork Lucy helping him; he enjoyed spending time with his wife even if it was doing paperwork. He had to admit she was good at it thanks to her upbringing as an heiress Lucy was trained to take over her father's business.

There was a knock on the door "come in" laxus called out the door opened to reveal asuka and a very pregnant bisca right behind her.

"Hey guys mind if we come in here for awhile?" bisca asked.

"Not at all, we were about to take a break anyway" laxus answered as he picked asuka up onto his lap. "Is everything okay bisca?" he asked the pregnant shooter mage.

"Yeah just wanted some peace and quiet for a little bit" bisca answered as she sat down next to Lucy "the baby is restless today" the green haired woman said rubbing her stomach.

Lucy smiled and laid a hand on the other woman's tummy feeling the baby move "have guys thought of names yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yes yuki if it's a girl, Isaac if it's a boy" bisca answered with a smile.

"Good names" laxus said and looked down to the girl. "You excited to be a big sister?" he asked her.

"She can't wait she's been help with everything" bisca said then suddenly cringed.

"Bisca are you alright?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Yeah just a big kic" the sentence was left unfinished as bisca felt something wet run down her legs.

"Oh my gosh, your water just broke" Lucy said standing up.

Upon hearing that laxus went into action setting the girl down whom automatically went to her mother. Leaving the office "oi minna shut up and listen, bisca just went labor. Mira call alzack he should have a communication lacrima call and see where he is, jet go get porlyusica, Wendy get everything ready, erza watch asuka.

Done giving instructions the lightning slayer helped Lucy get bisca to the infirmary and stayed with her until alzack showed up.

Early the next morning Isaac Connell was born.

"Hey guys" Lucy whispered quietly as she and laxus walked in to see the new addition.

"I take it everything was okay?" laxus asked as he set a vase of assorted flowers next to bisca's bed.

"yes everything went just fine according to porlyusica and Wendy he's perfectly healthy despite him being three weeks early" alzack said looking down at his son.

Lucy smiled walked over to alzack "may I" she asked with a smile nodding alzack gently laid the baby in Lucy's arms making sure she supported his head, "hello Isaac I've been waiting to met you I'm your aunt Lucy welcome to the world" she smiled down at the newborn.

Laxus watched as his wife talked to the baby thinking she looked really happy then he thought if it was their own child, mentally shaking his head they weren't ready to have a baby.

"Laxus, Lucy" hearing their names the blondes looked towards the parents "we'd like you guys to be Isaac's godparents" bisca said surprising the blonde couple.

"Are guys sure?" laxus asked with wide eyes.

Nodding "of course we're sure, when discussing about who we went through everyone in the guild no one seemed right until we thought of you 2 as much as we love everyone there just to rowdy plus you guys have helped us so mush so how could we not pick you" alzack said with a smile.

Laxus and Lucy looked at each other "what do you think?" Lucy asked her husband. Laxus looked from his wife down to the newborn in her arms for a moment before smiling looking back to alzack and bisca.

"we'd be honored" laxus answered making the parents smile looking back at Lucy "let me hold him" the blonde slayer gently has he could taking Isaac in his arms making sure to support his head. "Hi Isaac I'm your uncle laxus welcome to the fairy tail family we're a crazy bunch but we look out and protect each other" he finished saying with a huge smile.

END FLASHBACK

Laxus smiled at the memory it seemed like yesterday that the boy was born now he was coming up on 10 months old. Since the beginning laxus and Isaac had formed a special bond like the one Lucy and crave have laxus had been first one see the boy walk with the help of his father and the first one Isaac had walked to by himself.

After his parents and sister, he and Lucy were Isaac's favorite people followed by Makarov then crave.

Laxus loved Isaac like he was his own son "goodnight Isaac" turning to see asuka crawl into her bed he went to tuck her in.

"Good night uncle laxus" asuka said then closing her eyes.

"good night kiddo, sleep tight" laxus told the young girl then left the room, heading into the kitchen to eat his own dinner, cleaned up and watched TV for awhile then went to bed.

Lying in bed he thought that maybe it was time for him and Lucy to start their own family. Finally falling asleep he dreamed about a little boy with big brown eyes like Lucy's and a beautiful little girl with grey-blue eyes like his. Laxus smiled in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A new dreyar

Hey everyone thank you to who followed, favorite and reviewed, here's chapter 2 of a new dreyar.

Disclaimer – as always I don't own fairy tail, if I did laxus and Lucy would already be together.

Chapter 2

The next morning Mira and Kinana were getting ready to open the guild when laxus walks in with asuka and Isaac.

"Good morning master, asuka and Isaac how are you this morning?" kinana asked with smile.

"Morning aunt Kinana, aunt Mira, May I have some French toast please?" asuka asked climbing onto a stool.

"She wanted me to make it at home, but there was no bread" laxus said taking a seat next to the young girl setting Isaac in his lap.

Giggling "coming right up" Mira replied leaving to prepare breakfast for the cute little girl and guild master.

Kinana set a glass of orange juice in front of asuka "thank you aunt kina" asuka said taking a drink.

"your welcome sweetheart, what about you Isaac what you like to drink" kinana asked Isaac just laughed "formula and banana puree it is" the violet haired woman joked as she started preparing Isaac's breakfast once she was done she reached for the boy and fed him his bottle. Laxus watched with a smile.

"Your good with kids' kina have you thought about having your own someday?" laxus asked his friend.

"Mm to be honest I haven't really thought about it, I mean I love asuka and Isaac but I don't know if I'd be a good mother" Kinana answered.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself you're a naturel and you know you'd have help from everyone in the guild including me" laxus said watching Isaac drink his bottle.

"Thanks laxus" kina smiled watched as the blonde slayer take the boy back and fed him the pureed banana "what about you? Have you and Lucy talked about having kids any time soon?" Kinana asked leaning over the bar.

"We haven't talked about it yet" laxus answered looking at the boy in lap. "to be honest I didn't really want kids until Isaac was born seeing Lucy hold him made me want to see her holding our own child" laxus finished saying with a small smile.

"I hope you guys decide to have one soon you'd make a great father" kinana said with a smile.

"Thanks kina" laxus said as Mira brought out both asuka's and his breakfast.

"Here you go French toast with banana slices for asuka, and the usual for laxus bon appite" Mira said with a giggle taking Isaac so the slayer could eat.

The rest of the day laxus did paperwork with the kids coming in to have lunch with him at the moment they were both asleep, asuka on the couch his coat covering her, Isaac in his play pen cuddling a stuffed yellow dragon laxus had picked out himself when the boy turned 6 months old.

Every now and then laxus would look up to watch them sleep, smiling he went back to work. Around 5 o'clock the kids were both awake when some one knocked on the door. "Come in" laxus called out as he gave Isaac the rest of his dinner looking up from his task to see alzack and bisca walk in.

"Mommy, daddy your back" asuka rushed to her parents and hugged their legs.

"Hi sweetheart, were you good for laxus?" alzack asked picking up his daughter and hugged her back.

"She was well behaved but she usually is when I watch her and was also a huge help with Isaac" laxus said coming over to the parents.

"That's good, we brought souvenirs for you guys" bisca said taking her son from the blonde man "thanks laxus we appreciate it" she finished saying.

"No problem at all guys" laxus said ruffling Isaac's hair making the little boy laugh causing the blonde male to smile.

"Oh before I forget natsu and the others are back but Lucy already went home" bisca said.

"Thanks guys" laxus said grabbing his coat and rushed out eager to get home and see his wife.

Lucy was getting ready to make dinner, before marrying laxus she always ate at the guild after a job but since she married the blonde slayer they decided that they would have dinner at home and took turns making it.

She had just started chopping some vegetables when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist automatically knowing whose arms they belonged to. "Hey babe" the husky voice Lucy loved so much sounded in her ear making giggle.

"Hey yourself" looking back into her husband's grey blue eyes with a smile going back to her task.

"How was the job" laxus asked kissing Lucy's neck where he knew it was the most sensitive, He smirked when he heard his wife moan.

"Exhausting I'm so glad it was only for two days" Lucy answered leaning her head back against laxus shoulder.

Hearing that laxus grabbed the knife she was holding and putting it down before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom stepping into the en suite bathroom setting her down, he turned the hot water on satisfied with the temperature grabbing Lucy's favorite strawberry and vanilla bubble bath pouring in a generous amount. When the water reached a good level laxus turned the water off and looked at his wife.

"You enjoy a nice long hot soak you sound like you need it, I'll take care of dinner" he said

Looking at the tub then to her husband she flung into his arms "have I ever told you about how much I love you?" Lucy asked with a huge smile kissing his lips.

"Hmm yes but I love hearing it" laxus answered kissing her back "enjoy your soak dinner should be ready by the time your done" he finished saying then walked out leaving Lucy to enjoy her bath.

True to his word laxus had dinner ready when Lucy stepped back into the kitchen. "Mm smells delicious as always" Lucy said with a smile taking a seat.

"So the kids stayed the night with you, how'd that go?" Lucy asked taking a bite savoring the flavor she absolutely enjoyed her husband's cooking.

"Great i always enjoy having them here, asuka was a huge help and Isaac loved being here" laxus answered taking a drink of beer.

"Well I'm not surprised you are his godfather you two have had special bond since the day he was born" Lucy smiled at him the two enjoyed the rest of their dinner as they talked.

After the food was eaten Lucy stood to take the dinner plates to the sink and began washing them laxus watching her.

With a smile he went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck up to her ear and whispered something that made Lucy freeze.

Turning to look at her husband with wide eyes "what did you say?" Lucy asked wondering if she heard him wrong.

There you go folks chapter 2, please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A new dreyar

Hello everyone anime26 here with another chapter, thank you to who favorite, followed and reviewed. I give you chapter three of a new dreyar.

Disclaimer – I don NOT own fairy tail.

Chapter three

"I said let's have a baby" laxus replied with a small smile.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Lucy asked turning to face her husband.

"I've been thinking about it since Isaac was born, I just wasn't ready but I am now" laxus answered.

"I don't know laxus" Lucy said biting her lip.

"Lucy the first time I saw you hold Isaac I imagined he was our own child, I want to feel our child move in your stomach, I want to talk to it so it will know my voice, I want to be a father, I want a family with the woman I love" laxus said.

Lucy was speechless as long as she had known laxus she thought she'd never hear him say those words smiling she already had her decision kissing him.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get me pregnant" Lucy said kissing him deeper.

Laxus smiled against her lips picking her up and carried her to their bedroom to create there future.

after making love the blonde couple laid in bed, Lucy tracing laxus tattoo she absolutely loved his tattoo combined with his scar it made him look like a bad boy as a young teenager she wasn't interested in the prim and proper gentleman her father wanted her to marry no she was into the bad boys wishing that one day she'd marry one she got her wish.

Smiling at the addition laxus had gotten before their wedding.

Flashback

 _Laxus and Lucy were on their honeymoon, thing were getting pretty heated. Lucy removed laxus shirt when she noticed a bandage on his chest. Gasping, "Laxus are you hurt?" Lucy asked her husband._

" _I'm perfectly fine babe actually why don't you take it off" laxus replied with a huge smile._

 _Frowning Lucy slowly removed the bandage gasping when she saw it was covering a new tattoo the design was the an outline of a star inside it said Lucy the brightest star of my life made Lucy start crying and hug laxus._

 _"I hope those are happy tears" laxus asked hugging his wife back._

 _Nodding "there very happy tears" Lucy replied then kissing him deeply showing him just how happy she was_.

End flashback

Smiling at the memory Lucy traced the star on her husband's chest "hey sparky would you get our child's name tattooed somewhere?" she asked looking up at the man she loved.

"Probably" laxus answered wrapping an arm around his wife bringing her closer to him looking into the brown eyes that he fell in love with the eyes he hoped their children would inherit "have I told you about how much I love you?" the slayer asked.

"Hmm yes but I love hearing it" Lucy answered using his earlier words before kissing him with so much love showing it. They made love through out the night falling asleep as the sun came up with a smile on their faces.

(Time skip six weeks later)

Lucy was lying in bed when she suddenly felt sick rushing out of bed not caring if she woke laxus up. Running into the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

"Lucy" laxus entered the bathroom "are you alright?" the slayer asked as he rubbed Lucy's back.

"Yeah I'm fine babe" Lucy answered flushing the toilet laxus hands her a glass of water drinking it slowly.

"You've been getting sick like this for weeks now maybe you should have Wendy check you out" laxus said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yeah your right, I'll talk to her later today" Lucy said leaning her head against laxus' chest his heart beat relaxing her.

At the guild

"Hey Wendy, can I talk to you in private?" Lucy asked the youngest dragon slayer.

"Of course Lucy let's go to the infirmary" Wendy said leading her friend upstairs "so what's up?" the sky maiden asked.

"Well the last few weeks in the mornings I've had to rush to the bathroom and gotten sick but after I feel totally fine" Lucy answered.

"I see let's take a look" Wendy said activating her magic, scanning her friend everything seemed fine until she got to the blonde's stomach. "Lucy when was your last cycle?" Wendy asked the spirit mage.

"Huh now that you mention it I'm late, gasping Wendy am I?" Lucy didn't finish her sentence.

Nodding "congratulations Lucy" Wendy said smiling at her friend receiving a hug from the excited blonde.

"I need to go tell laxus, thanks Wendy" Lucy said rushing off to find her husband.

Rushing into laxus office interrupting his and crave's conversation "Lucy is something wrong?" crave asked his niece with worry.

"Nope nothing is wrong I just need to talk to my husband for a moment" Lucy answered her uncle with a huge smile.

"Sure thing lilu" crave said leaving to give the blondes their privacy.

"What's u" before laxus could finish his question Lucy was kissing him "not that I don't love the kissing because I do but I was asking you something" laxus said. Lucy just smiled taking his hand and laying it against her stomach hoping he would get the gesture.

The blonde slayer stared for a moment before his eyes widened looking up at his wife "Lucy are you?" laxus asked seeing her nod as fast as his magic laxus stood picked the spirit mage up and twirled her around and shouted "WE'RE HAVING A BABY" placing Lucy down on her feet and kissed her deeply. Pulling apart when they both needed air placing his forehead against hers "I'm going to be a father" laxus whispered.

"Yes you are" Lucy whispered back with a smile looking into the blue eyes she fell in love with, the eyes she hoped their baby would inherit

"Who else knows?" laxus asked.

"Just us and Wendy, but since you just shouted the whole guild probably knows now" Lucy answered with a giggle.

"nope I had freed place runes around the office that stops the noise from going out of the room but still allows me to hear what's going on downstairs, so let's go tell everyone that we're expecting" laxus said leading his wife out the door over to the banister.

"Oi everyone shut up for a moment I have an announcement" laxus shouted getting everyone's attention most importantly his grandfather's and crave's, despite not being guild master anymore Makarov still came around the guild.

"I'm going to be a father" laxus said with a huge smile on his face. Everyone was silent for a moment then.

"YA HOO GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN" Makarov shouted using his giant arms he propelled himself up onto the second floor and latched onto both blondes legs and cried.

"BLONDE HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES, BLONDE HAIRED BLUE EYED BABIES" Mira shouted before passing out from the possibilities.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GREAT UNCLE" crave shouted.

Everyone shouted out their comments and congrats to the expecting couple and had a huge party.

Laxus and Lucy were the happiest of all of them.

Later that night

Lucy was lying in bed reading a book waiting for laxus to finish his shower. So into her book she didn't notice laxus climb into bed next to her until she felt a pressure on her abdomen looking down Lucy found laxus with his head on her tummy and his hand trying to feel anything. The sight made her heart melt.

"It's still to early your not going to be able to feel anything babe" Lucy said putting her book away.

"I know that, I'm just letting the baby know I'm here" laxus answered looking up at her with huge smile.

Lucy's heart melt even more, their baby was still in the early process of being made and laxus was letting it know that he was there.

For awhile the blonde couple just stayed in that position. Laxus continued talking too their baby, Lucy running her hand through his hair until they were ready to fall asleep. Laxus wrapped an arm around Lucy bringing her closer to him laying his other hand on her abdomen making Lucy smile one last time before falling asleep. laxus stayed awake awhile longer just watching her. That day had been one of the happiest days of his life the woman he loved and married was having his child. He was excited but also a little nervous, what if he wasn't a good father, what if he screwed up child's life like his own father to him.

Shaking his head, laxus was nothing like Ivan who had never really been there for laxus and had shoved a lacrima in his head to make laxus stronger. No he would not be like Ivan; laxus would love this child no matter what.

With that thought in mind laxus fell asleep his small family safely in his arms where they belonged.

There you go folks chapter three, please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Dreyar

Hey everyone anime26 here with a new chapter of a new dreyar, sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up I had a little trouble with this one but none the less here it is, and thank you kurahieiritr JIO for pointing out my mistake in the third chapter I meant to write that Lucy was getting sick for a few days not weeks thank you.

Without further ado I give you chapter four, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER - i don't own fairy tail

Chapter four

A month has gone by since laxus and Lucy learned they were expecting and they couldn't be more excited.

Laxus was in his office staring at a picture of his wife, his beautiful wife Lucy Judith Dreyar formally Lucy Judith Heartfilia was pregnant with his first child they were going to start their family and he couldn't be happier.

A knock on the door made laxus look up "come in" the lightning slayer called out.

Crave came in carrying some folders "hey I have last months numbers" the older gentleman said handing them to the lightning slayer.

"Thanks" laxus said taking them and looking over them ever since laxus had started dating and married Lucy, he and crave have become quite close almost like a father figure to the blonde male.

"No problem, so where's lilu I didn't see her when I came in a while ago" crave asked his nephew in law as he sat down.

Smiling at the mention of his beautiful star "I thought I'd let her sleep in, the mornings have been rough on her" laxus answered with a huge smile.

Chuckling "the morning sickness, I remember those days" crave said with a sad smile.

"Thinking about when your sister was pregnant with Lucy" laxus asked with a smile until he saw the sad look on craves face.

"No when my wife was pregnant with my son" crave answered.

"You were married, how come I don't know about this?" laxus asked the older man with shock.

"It's not something I like to talk about, it happened about a year and a half before Lucy was born" crave said getting up and looking out the window.

"My wife was a beautiful woman, long brown hair, large sparkly hazel eyes. Her name was Cassandra everyone called her Cassie for short, she was actually a friend of layla's that I had met at Jude and layla's wedding. We married shortly after my sister did, a year into our marriage Cassie found out she was pregnant both of us were truly happy finding out we going to have a little boy we decided to name him Tyler Michael darrison. When Cassie went into labor it was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives unfortunately the baby had the cord wrapped his neck, cassie and I were devastated, however that wasn't the end of it my wife had lost too much blood and was still losing blood the doctors did everything they could but it was to late, I lost not only my son that day but also the love of my life.

When I found out my sister was pregnant I was terrified that me and Jude were going to lose her as well but Layla pulled through like a champ and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who is the spitting image of her mother" crave finished his tale with a sad sigh turning back to laxus "if my son had lived he'd be 26 this week" crave had finished talking going back to his seat.

Laxus was speechless he had no idea that Lucy's goofball of an uncle had gone through such a sadness in his life. I'm sorry man I shouldn't have brought up such a painful memory" laxus said feeling guilty.

"laxus it's okay your part of my family now so it's only right that you know, am I still sad that it happened yes but I'm glad I told you" crave said getting up "I'm going to get a drink" crave says and leaves the office leaving laxus alone.

Sighing laxus got back to working on his paperwork with a sad look for crave.

Downstairs

"Good afternoon Lucy, you're here later then usual" Mira said as she set a mug of beer in front of crave and Cana.

"Hey guys laxus left and didn't wake me up" Lucy replied sitting down next to her uncle "Mira can I get a grilled chicken salad please" looking at the demon take over mage.

Coming right up Lucy, actually why don't you go up and see laxus I'll bring your lunches up too you both" Mira said with a smile.

"I can wait and take them up there with me, Mira" Lucy said with a smile however Mira's demon aura made an appearance.

"On second thought natsu just got back from a job didn't he? So maybe I should go see if my husband needs help with paperwork" Lucy let's out a nervous laugh and hightails it upstairs to laxus office.

Crave and Cana burst out laughing at the scene before they felt the aura shift toward them making them walk away from the bar at a fast pace everyone laughing at the scene it's another day in fairy tail.

Laxus office

The lightning slayer looked up when his office door burst open to reveal his wife "babe you alright? You look a little pale" laxus said immediately on alert walking over her.

"I'm fine I just made demon Mira appear" she replied leaning against her husband enjoy his warmth.

"What you'd do babe?" laxus asked wrapping his arms around the woman he loved.

"She offered to bring our lunches up but when I volunteered to bring them up instead her demon aura appeared" Lucy answered sighing against laxus chest.

Chuckling laxus leaned down kissed Lucy's head, taking her hand he led her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap wrapping an arm around her waist the other hand on her abdomen.

Laxus did that every chance he got it always made Lucy's heart melt; looking up at her man's face she noticed he had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Laxus what's wrong?" Lucy asked turning to look him in the eye.

Sigh "crave told me about your cousin and it got me thinking what if I lose the both of you the same way" laxus told her knowing she would find out sooner or later if he told nothing was wrong.

"baby look at me" Lucy said placing a hand on his cheek causing him to look her in the eyes "your not going to lose either of us so don't worry about it don't even think about it alright, there might be some complications but we'll be fine alright I'm stronger then I look" Lucy finished saying kissing his lips and smiling.

Giving her a smile of his own "how'd I get so lucky babe?" he asked kissing her earning him a giggle.

"Easy, you married lucky Lucy heartfilia" Lucy answered.

"Now your lucky Lucy Dreyar and don't you forget it" laxus answered with a smirk.

"Never" Lucy answered bringing laxus face closer to kiss him, when a knock on the door interrupted their lip-lock.

"Come in" laxus answered feeling a little bit better thanks to Lucy. The door opened to reveal Mira with their lunches.

Mira smiled at the blonde couple set down their meals and drinks and left without a word but on the inside she was thinking about what their baby would look like. "squeal blonde haired, blue eyed or blonde haired, brown eyed baby

Getting back to the bar to give erza a piece of strawberry cake, natsu and grey fighting, elfman shouting out MAN, gajeel eating iron levy sitting next to him reading a book.

Mira smiled thinking just another day in the fairy tail with her family.

There you go folks chapter four, please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A new dreyar

Hey peeps anime26 here with another chapter of a new dreyar, thank you to all whom favorite, followed and reviewed, without further ado here is chapter 5 enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own fairy tail in any shape or form, just the plot and crave, Isaac and baby dreyar are mine.

Chapter five

Lucy was coming up in the fifth month of her pregnancy, she was excited when she felt the baby move the first time as were laxus, crave, Makarov and everyone else.

Lucy enjoyed being pregnant she love talking to the little being that was growing in her womb, loved feeling the baby move. Lucy was very much in love with the little bundle of joy how could she not it was conceived from the love her and laxus had for each other.

At the moment they getting a check-up from Wendy to make sure everything were fine, staring at the tiny being on the lacrima both blondes were mesmerized at what they were seeing "everything looks great, do you guys want to know the gender?" Wendy asked her friends.

Looking up to her husband, "do you want to know?" Lucy asked the blonde slayer.

Thinking about it, did he want to know? As long as the baby was healthy then he'd be fine with whatever. He would let Lucy decide for them.

"It's up to you babe, I'll go with whatever you decide" laxus answered turning his attention back to the screen that showing his first child.

"I think I'll wait until he/she is born, I want to be surprised" Lucy answered with a smile.

Alright, you can wipe the gel off Lucy, we're done" Wendy said printing the picture for the blondes.

"Thanks Wendy" Lucy said as laxus helped her sit up, then hugging the young slayer.

"No problem Lucy" Wendy said returning the hug. Laxus smiled at the scene this is what made him happy the sight of his family smiling and being there for each other, he didn't know what he was missing during his rebellious phase all he was focused on back then was how to make the guild stronger. But now that didn't matter to him what mattered was that everyone in his family was happy and healthy from the oldest being Makarov to the youngest being Isaac and his unborn child. Laxus was protective of every single person in his family.

Looking at Wendy he was proud to have her in fairy tail, the last couple of years the youngest slayer had blossomed into beautiful young woman so much that boys came to the guild and tried to ask her out key word being tried, natsu, gajeel and laxus chased them away, They all viewed Wendy as a little sister and were quite protective of her.

"Laxus lets go pick out the paint for the nursery" Lucy said with a smile.

"You know that you won't be painting right?" laxus asked unknowingly starting a fight with his wife.

"Why wouldn't I help?" Lucy asked getting angry crossing her arms "do you think I'm incompetent to handle a paint brush" finishing her thought.

"That's not it at all Lucy, I just don't want you breathing in the paint fumes that's all" laxus said trying to reason with his wife.

"But it isn't right for you do it all by yourself" Lucy said uncrossing her arms looking away from him.

Smiling "I wont be doing it alone" crave, Wendy, Romeo and alzack offered to help" laxus said hoping that would satisfy his wife "you can make your famous chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies everyone likes" he said wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Alright" Lucy answered her own arms going around her husband's neck "have I told you about how much I love you" she asked him.

"Hmm, not today you haven't" laxus answered with a smile before kissing her.

"Um, do you two have to do that in front of me?" Wendy asked with a tomato red face.

Giggling "sorry Wendy, we should probably get to the store" Lucy said walking out the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow Wendy" laxus said before following his wife. "We're leaving for the night Mira, and we won't be here tomorrow" the slayer told the demon mage.

"Alright, oh do you know what your having, I want to start planning your baby shower" Mira asked with thoughts of babies.

"We're going to wait until the birth I want to be surprised" Lucy said with a smile placing a hand on her pregnant belly a second later a larger hand cover hers.

"Awe, you two are so cute" Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Knock it off Mira" laxus said leading Lucy out of the guild.

"Geez, why is everyone we know so crazy?" Lucy asked.

"We're all crazy" laxus said grabbing and holding his wife's hand all the way to the paint store.

Later that night

The slayer had set up a warm bath for Lucy to relax in, while he decided to tape up the room they had chosen to be the baby's room.

"Babe you don't need to do that now" Lucy said coming into the room towel drying her hair, she was wearing his purple long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her forearm.

"it'll save time tomorrow" laxus said answered before turning around to see his wife in his favorite shirt made him let out a low growl of desire "however the rest can be done tomorrow, right now I have something else in mind" the lightning slayer said walking over to his wife and picked her up and headed to their room.

An hour later

The expecting couple were laying under the covers laxus is laying on his side his head in his hand the other rubbing his wife's pregnant belly a small smile on his face Lucy watching with her own smile, every time laxus rubbed her tummy the sight always made her heart melt. Suddenly the baby kicked laxus hand surprising the father to be.

Giggling "I'm guessing he's telling you to let him sleep" Lucy said laughing at the look on her man's face.

Looking up at Lucy "he, you think it's a boy?" laxus asked sitting up.

Nodding, "I do, I'm hoping he'll be just as handsome as his father is" Lucy said looking at the man she loved with all her heart.

Smiling putting his forehead against Lucy's "well then I'm hoping she'll be just as beautiful as her mother is" the slayer said then kissing with as much love as he had for her.

The next day

Knocking on the door caught Lucy's attention opening the door revealing her uncle, Romeo and Wendy "hey guys, come on in" Lucy said inviting them into the house.

"Hey lilu, we picked up some doughnuts on the way here" crave said hugging his niece.

"I hope there's a crème filled in there" Lucy said returning the hug hoping for her favorite doughnut.

"Of course, I remember you used to scarf them down when you were younger" crave said making Lucy blush and smacked her uncle making the two teenagers snicker.

"I did not scarf down anything, besides I was an heiress I wasn't allowed to scarf my food" Lucy said "anyway make yourselves at home I'm going to get laxus" the blonde celestial mage said before going to get her husband.

She found him finishing putting the tape up, hey crave, Romeo and Wendy just arrived and brought breakfast but you probably already knew that because of your dragon senses" Lucy said with a smile resting a hand on her belly.

"I heard crave say you would scarf down your food" laxus said with a smirk earning a smack from his wife.

"I don't scarf you dummy" Lucy said with a loud voice being mindful of her husband's sensitive ears.

Chuckling laxus just wrapped an arm over Lucy's shoulders leading her to the kitchen; they all enjoyed their time eating breakfast waiting for the Connell family to arrive. Once they did the three men and two teenagers got to work painting the nursery.

"so Lucy are you guys excited or scared at all?" bisca asked as she place Isaac in his high chair and given a bottle the boy was now a year and two months old and quite the little talker.

"A little of both, i know laxus was scared when crave told him about my aunt and cousin and how they didn't make it thorough the birth it freaked laxus out" Lucy answered getting some things out to make her famous cookies.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't know that" bisca said.

"Its fine bisca, the only ones who know about it are uncle crave, my parents, me, laxus and now you, uncle crave doesn't like to talk about it" Lucy said looking at her friend.

"I won't bring it up, so what was your aunt like?" the green haired mother of two asked.

"I actually never got to met her, she died about a year before I was born but uncle crave has told me that she was beautiful" Lucy answered looking at bisca.

The two women continue to talk and make the cookies and lunch as the others paint the nursery.

With laxus and others

"This is a nice color laxus" Wendy said as the lightning slayer poured light yellow paint into the paint tray.

"I thought so too when Lucy picked it out" laxus told his guild mate "the walls will be this color and the molding will be painted silver" laxus finished his thought as he and the others got to work.

"That'll be nice it'll represent your guys magic, do you guys know what your having yet?" alzack asked standing next to the lightning slayer.

"Lucy wants to wait until the baby is born, she wants to be surprised but I'm thinking it'll be a girl, Lucy is thinking boy" laxus answered.

"You could get both" Romeo said working on another wall.

"No I checked yesterday and heard only one heartbeat" Wendy said from her place next to the rainbow flame mage.

"As long as the baby is healthy I'll be fine with whatever" laxus said with a smile.

"What about names, have you guys talked that?" crave asked his nephew in law.

"Actually I have one in mind, if we have a girl I want to name her after Lucy's mother" laxus said looking at crave who had gone wide eyed at laxus name suggestion.

"Layla" crave said giving a smile "I think Lucy would love that" the older man told the blonde male.

"Yeah, perfect name" alzack said as everyone agreed and got back to work for a couple of hours before they were called for lunch.

When the walls were done it was early dusk, everyone decided to head home with plans to finish the nursery another day cause everyone had a job lined up for the next few days.

Lying in bed after dinner that night, laxus brought up the subject of names to his wife.

"Have you thought about names at all" he asked Lucy who was reading a pregnancy book after learning about the celestial mage's pregnancy her team chipped in bought her a few books on pregnancy and baby care.

"mmm a few for a boy, actually I was thinking that if whoever was right about the baby's gender then they would get to name the baby, if we have a boy I'd name him and you give him his middle name, if we have a girl you'd name her and I give her middle name" Lucy said looking to her husband hoping he'd like that idea.

Thinking about it for a moment before nodding "alright that sounds good" laxus said bringing Lucy closer to him laying a hand on her stomach both falling asleep thinking that in four months their child would arrive.

There you go folks chapter five, please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Dreyar

Hey everyone thank you to everyone who followed favorite and reviewed, here's another chapter of a new dreyar.

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail or the characters, just crave, Isaac, baby Dreyar and the plot.

Chapter six

Lucy was 8 months pregnant and she couldn't be more happy for it to be almost over as much as she loved being pregnant she didn't love the swollen ankles, not being able to see her feet and to always going to the bathroom.

The nursery was all done and furnished, bickslow had hand carved a crib for them surprising the blondes.

(Flashback)

"Yo boss man, cosplayer you guys home" the seith mage called out for his friend and his wife.

"Bickslow it's 8 in the freakin morning this better be good" laxus asked when he opened the front door not at all happy to be bothered when his wife was in the mood for some loving.

"we're you guys getting it on?" bickslow asked with a perverted that he was famous for and laughing stopping when he saw laxus spark immediately regretting his words "okay I get it, I get it not my business" the seith mage said hoping his best friend wont shock him.

"Is there a reason you're here bickslow?" Lucy asked coming to stand next to her husband a little irritated that her play time was interrupted.

"I brought you guys something well it's more for mini dreyar then you guys" bickslow said with a huge smile "let's head to the nursery you two have to close your eyes before I have the babies bring it in" the seith mage said.

Moving to the baby's room "alright bicks what is this big surprise" laxus asked with a hand over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now" bickslow said with a huge smile.

Opening her eyes Lucy gasped upon noticing a beautiful cherry wood crib, the head board had a star with a lightning bolt through it while the foot board had the fairy tail insignia carved on the outside.

"Bicks this is gorgeous did you do this yourself" Lucy asked running her finger along the smooth surface.

"yeah, I started working on it the day we all found out about the baby and worked on it when I had the time, I take it that you like it?" bickslow asked the celestial mage despite how he always teased her bickslow loved Lucy like a little sister and liked seeing her happy.

"Like it, I love it" Lucy replied hugging the seith mage as best she could with her huge belly.

"I'm glad Lucy" bickslow told her hugging her back with a huge smile looking towards laxus "what about you man?" the seith mage asked.

"Its awesome bicks, but you didn't have to do this" the slayer told his friend.

"I knew I didn't have to, I wanted to, you're my best friend laxus you're the one who found me and brought me to fairy tail you're the one who brought me home. And cosplayer you excepted me for who I am and it took you kicking my as I mean my butt for me to realize that" bickslow said with a goofy grin

"Oh boy you just made the water works start" laxus told his friend when the slayer smelled the salt coming from his pregnant wife.

The three spent the morning and most of the afternoon together before going to the guild.

(End flashback)

It's been a few days since bickslow brought the crib, now it was the day of Lucy's baby shower that Mira and lisanna had thrown together since no one knew what the sex of the baby was, the guild was decorated in both blue and pink.

"Wow Mira you guys went all out didn't you" Lucy said to her friend when she and laxus walked into the guild that morning.

Giggling "of course we did babies are special and yours is extra special because it'll have two of you as it's parents" Mira said with hearts in her eyes saying blonde haired- blue eyed baby and blonde haired – browned eyed baby, making the soon to be father move his pregnant wife away from the baby crazed demon barmaid.

"Lushy" the blue exceed yelled out barreling into her huge chest as careful as he could but that didn't stop laxus from grabbing the feline's tail

"What do you think you're doing happy, Lucy could've fallen and hurt the baby" laxus said keeping his temper in check.

"Sorry laxus I'm just happy to see Lucy, she hasn't been here for a few days" happy said with a tear in his eye.

Sighing "I get that your excited to see Lucy however she's carrying something precious so please be careful from on" laxus told the exceed putting him down on the table they were by.

"Aye sir" happy exclaimed leaving the lightning slayer and Lucy to themselves

"Lucy good to see you" a male voice said from behind the blondes, Lucy turns to see fairy tail's resident ice mage.

"Oh hey grey and juvia" Lucy greeted her teammate and friend but something caught her attention "hey grey did you finally decide to except juvia's feelings" Lucy jokingly said but when she saw a blush on the ice mage's cheeks "no way when did this happen" Lucy asked shocked.

"Yes my love has finally asked juvia to be his girlfriend, juvia is so happy" the water mage said with hearts in her eyes.

"I thought laxus would've told you he's known about this for since yesterday" grey said making Lucy turn toward her husband.

"Laxus Anthony Dreyar you knew that grey and juvia got together but didn't tell me" Lucy said in a sweet voice but laxus knew better.

"Thanks a lot fullbuster" laxus growled at his guild mate before turning to deal with his wife.

"Sorry man, but it's always fun to mess with you" grey said before walking away with his girlfriend.

Later

Lucy was sitting at a table opening presents "oh my this nice" Lucy said holding up the two outfits for both a boy and a girl from Mira, lisanna and elfman "thanks you guys" she told the siblings.

Lucy continued opening gifts and just having fun with her family, laxus was sitting not to far away watching her. His grandfather sitting next to him "she looks happy" Makarov said looking at woman he was lucky to call his granddaughter.

"She is, this is the happiest I've seen her since our wedding day" laxus replied taking a drink of his beer.

"You seem pretty happy yourself" Makarov said looking at his grandson.

"I am, I fell in love with a beautiful girl, married said girl, now we're having a kid I couldn't be any happier, though I'm a little nervous about being a father and not being good enough and screw up the kids life" laxus admitted.

"laxus first time fathers always feel that way me included, when Ivan was born I was so nervous that I almost dropped him, however your grandmother reassured me that everything was fine, I like to think by the time you came along I was more confidant it helped your mother a great deal" Makarov said with a huge smile thinking about the days he became a father and a grandfather "you'll be just fine laxus I've seen how you are with little Isaac and he loves you and your child will as well" Makarov finished saying before going over to Lucy and feeling the baby move.

Laxus smiled and went over to his wife and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her belly next to his grandfather's.

The whole guild awed at the scene and reedus painted it.

"Man what a day, my feet are killing me" Lucy said as she towel dried her hair, getting ready for bed. Laxus was already in bed waiting for her.

"want a foot rub?" laxus asked getting a duh look from the celestial mage making him laugh "alright stupid question of course you do" laxus said sitting up.

"One more month to go babe" laxus said rubbing one of her feet as Lucy laid down getting comfortable as she could.

"Yes I can't wait for him to stop attacking my insides" Lucy said closing her eyes.

After the foot rub laxus pulled Lucy into his arms and laid a hand on belly Lucy smiled and fell asleep but laxus stayed awake a little longer.

"I hope I can great father for you as gramps was for me" laxus whispered to the baby before falling asleep himself.

There you go folks chapter 6 please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Dreyar

Hey peeps, Anime26 here with another chapter of a new dreyar, this will likely be the last chapter for this story I would like to think everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed. I might make an epilogue but I haven't decided yet anyway enough chatter.

Disclaimer – as always I don't own fairy tail or its characters, just crave, Isaac, baby dreyar and the plot.

Chapter seven

It was a quiet night in the city of magnolia; everyone was in their beds sound asleep except for a certain dragon slayer.

Laxus was running toward the guild carrying a very pregnant Lucy, She had gone into labor.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lucy was sound asleep cuddling up next to her husband when all of a sudden she needed to use the restroom, as soon as she stood up something wet gushed down her legs.**_

 _ **"Babe wake up it's time" Lucy told her husband but he remained asleep.**_

" _ **LAXUS, WAKE UP IT'S TIME MY WATER JUST BROKE." Lucy shouted causing laxus to jerk awake.**_

" _ **Alright start your breathing, I'll contact Wendy and jet to go get porlyusica." Laxus said rushing to get his comm lacrima.**_

 _ **A few moments' later laxus rushed out of their house carrying his precious cargo.**_

 _ **On the outside he was calm and collected however on the inside he was a mess this was it, this was what they spent nine months preparing for. The lightning dragon slayer was about become a father.**_

 _ **End flashback**_

Upon reaching the guild Wendy and porlyusica were already there waiting for them. Once in the infirmary laxus gently set his wife down on one of the beds, standing back up Lucy grabbed his hand

"Please tell me you're staying with me?" Lucy asked with fear in her eyes.

Smiling "babe I'm not leaving your side, I do need to go call gramps and crave, but I'll be right outside the door" laxus said leaning his forehead against hers.

"Alright" Lucy said with a small smile letting go of his hand.

"I'll be right back Lucy, keep doing your breathing" laxus said kissing her and left the room staying right outside the door.

Taking out his comm lacrima he called his grandfather.

"Laxus, what's wrong, is everything alright?" Makarov asked when he saw it was his grandson.

"Gramps it's time Lucy's water broke about 20 minutes ago, I just got her to the guild Wendy and porlyusica are here" laxus told his grandfather.

"Yahoo, great-grandchild I'll get in touch with crave and we'll be there as soon as we can." Makarov said cutting off the communication.

Laxus leaned against the wall for a moment just to calm his nerves before going back to his wife; the slayer had a huge smile on his face. Never in his adult life had he imagined he would have kids. Now the woman he fell in love with and married was about to give birth to their first child and he couldn't be more excited. The slayer wondered if this was how alzack felt the day asuka was born.

"Laxus she's ready to begin" Wendy came out of the room and told him, going back in with the blonde slayer following her.

"Alright Lucy, on the count of three start pushing" Wendy said handing porlyusica a pair of gloves.

"Wendy would it alright if I sat behind Lucy while she pushed?" laxus asked the younger slayer.

"Of course, that's what alzack did when Isaac was born" Wendy said looking to her fellow slayer.

Getting behind his wife propping her up against his chest "I'm right here babe, squeeze my hands if you need too" laxus said holding out his hands for his wife.

"Alright Lucy 1, 2, 3, push" Wendy said standing next to the older she Monitored Lucy's vitals.

Labor was hard on Lucy but laxus kept encouraging her while he wiped her forehead with a cool rag.

"Alright Lucy we need one big push and you'll have your baby" Wendy said from her spot.

"You can do this Lucy within the next few moments we'll have our son or daughter" laxus said encouraging his wife.

Lucy was exhausted but she wasn't about to give up so taking a deep breath she pushed as hard as she could until she felt something leave her body then she heard the most beautiful thing in the world the sound of her baby first cry.

"It's a boy" porlyusica announced before setting the boy in his mother's arms.

"Hi baby it's finally nice to meet you" Lucy said crying holding her baby close to her crying herself.

Laxus was amazed seeing his son for the first time "looks like you get to name him babe" the lightning slayer said as he held his exhausted wife and newborn son close to him.

"Laxus did you want to cut the cord?" Wendy asked holding a pair of scissors out to him. Nodding the blonde male stood and cut the cord connecting the baby to his mother.

"Lucy, I need to check out and clean him up" Wendy said approaching the new mother slowly.

Lucy reluctantly handed her son over to the sky dragon slayer who gently but firmly took him.

Laxus looked at Lucy with so much love and admiration just when he thought he couldn't fall more in love with her he was proved wrong with that thought laxus leaned down kissed her "I love you so much Lucy, you just gave me the greatest gift you gave me a family" laxus said and kissed her again.

"I know what I want to name him" Lucy said with tears still in her eyes.

"after your cousin right, I think Tyler is a perfect name for him, I have the perfect middle name for him how does the name Tyler Jude Dreyar sound to you?" laxus asked his wife who was speechless at his name suggestion.

"My father's name, why?" Lucy asked her husband.

"Jude seemed like a good name and I wasn't about to name him after my deadbeat father" laxus said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Alright Jude it is" Lucy answered as her son was brought back and placed in her arms once again "welcome to the world Tyler Jude Dreyar.

On March 25th 794 at 5:45 am Tyler Jude Dreyar was born.

Later that morning

Shortly after the birth Lucy fed Tyler his first meal, burped him and sang him lullaby causing him to fall asleep before falling asleep herself.

Later that day

Laxus hadn't left the infirmary since they came in that morning smiling at his wife watching her sleep before his eyes trailed to the tiny being in the bassinet by her bed. Quietly walking over to it peeking inside he found his son wide awake.

Smiling "hey buddy what are you doing awake, do you need to fed or changed?" he asked carefully picking him the small boy let out a small noise.

"You know ty; I'd never thought I would be a father I had bad experience with mine however I'm not going to be like that with you, I'm going to be the best father I can be for you because I already love you so much, you picked a wonderful woman as your mother" laxus whispered to his son.

"He picked a wonderful man as his father too" Lucy's voice reached his ears making him look at her.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked going over to his wife sitting down on the bed handing the baby to her so she could feed him.

"A couple of minutes" Lucy replied watching as her son suckled on her breast "I can't we created something so beautiful" she said looking at the baby's small features.

"There was no doubt in my mind that he would look like you, he even has your brown eyes" laxus said kissing Lucy's forehead.

After ty finished his meal and Lucy burped him there was a knock on the door "come in" laxus called out. The door opened to reveal Makarov and crave.

"I heard we have a new arrival" Makarov said coming closer to new parents "so do I have a great-grandson or great-granddaughter?" the elder dreyar asked.

The blondes smiled "a boy" they answered in unison causing their family members smiled and came closer to see the newborn.

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" crave asked holding the boy.

"We have his name is Tyler Jude Dreyar" Lucy answered smiling when crave's head snapped up at the first name.

Tears running down his cheeks "that's a good name" crave said looking down at his great-nephew "hi Tyler, I'm your great uncle crave it's nice to finally meet you"

The elder gentleman take turns holding Tyler, before Wendy shoos them out saying that Lucy and Tyler need their rest.

2 days later

"Here we go sweetie" Lucy said as she laid Tyler down in his crib, Lucy spent two more days in the infirmary now she and Tyler were home and the newborn was already asleep.

Laxus was standing at the door way watching his small family with a smile, walking up behind Lucy wrapping his arms around her they watched their son sleep for a moment.

Babe you should go nap as well, the books did say you should sleep when ty sleeps" laxus said quietly.

"So you did read the books" Lucy smirked watching her man's face as he blushed.

"Yeah so what?" laxus said with a frown making Lucy giggle before she kissed him.

"I'm just teasing you honey I'm glad you read them" Lucy replied before yawning "a nap does sound nice but" before Lucy could even finish her sentence laxus picked her up and carried her to their room.

"I'll take handle everything with Ty, you just rest if he gets hungry I'll bring him to you" laxus said covering her up.

"Alright" Lucy said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

With his wife and son sound asleep laxus decided to clean the house since no-one has been here for a few days.

About an hour into the cleaning laxus heard Ty start crying. Washing his hands and taking his sweaty dusty shirt off the slayer went to see why his son was crying.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" the slayer knew what was wrong when he sniffed the air. "Whoa how can breast milk make you smell like that? Come on let's change your diaper" laxus said placing the baby on the changing table. "There we go all nice clean" the large blonde said laying the baby back in the crib. Laxus just stood there watching the newborn falling back to sleep Tyler Jude Dreyar suited him perfectly there was a reason laxus went with the name Jude it was to honor Lucy's father. If it wasn't for Jude heartfilia then natsu wouldn't have brought Lucy to fairy tail then the lightning slayer wouldn't have met and fallen in love with beautiful blonde and there defiantly wouldn't be a new dreyar.

"Sweet dreams Ty" laxus whispered leaving the room so his son could sleep.

The end

That's it folks the last chapter of A New Dreyar. Thank you to all to followed, reviewed and favorite thanks a bunch.


	8. epilogue

A New Dreyar

Hello everyone long time no see, it's been a crazy few weeks I had a huge change in my life. I'm no longer living in the state of California where I was born and raised now I'm living in Oregon so in celebrate this huge change I decided to give you guys an epilogue, so without further ado.

Epilogue

3 years later

"Laxus come handle your son" Lucy shouted from the bathroom trying to give their son a bath after dinner.

"Tyler was now three years with laxus hair color but had Lucy's brown eyes and was quite the little trouble maker.

"Coming, you should go relax babe" laxus told his wife walking into the bathroom.

Lucy was 9 months pregnant and was due any day like Tyler they decided to wait until the birth to see weather to see if it was a boy or girl but laxus was for sure it was a girl so he had a name picked out.

Smiling "alright please try to keep the water in the tub" Lucy said to her husband kissing him before leaving the bathroom she just made it to the master bedroom when she felt her water break.

"LAXUS, IT'S TIME" she yelled within 5 seconds laxus had Tyler wrapped in a towel and was beside her ready to get her to the guild as fast as he could with hurting them.

Two hours later

"Come on Lucy, one more push" Wendy said as she delivered the baby laxus was once again sitting behind his wife as he did when she was birthing Tyler.

"You can do this babe" laxus said encouraging his wife wiping her forehead with a cool rag.

5 minutes and two pushes later the baby was brought into the world.

"It's a girl" Wendy announced as she took the baby and cleaned her up.

Laxus couldn't take his eyes off the tiny baby, he had a daughter his family was complete. With a huge smile he kissed his wife on her forehead when she leaned against him.

"Just when I thought I couldn't fall in love with you anymore then I am you prove me wrong, you just gave me a beautiful little girl our family is complete" laxus told his wife who smiled when she heard his words.

"Here she is a beautiful healthy little girl" Wendy said as she laid the newborn in her mother's arms.

"Hi baby girl it nice to finally meet you" Lucy said as she cried happy tears as she cuddled her baby daughter close to her. Laxus smiled holding his wife and baby daughter close to him.

"So do you have a name picked out for her?" Lucy asked her husband not looking away from her daughter's face

Smiling laxus whispered a name into his wife's ear making her look toward him "what did you say?" Lucy asked making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Layla, I've had that name picked out since you were pregnant with Tyler, figured it would be nice to name our daughter after the woman who meant the world to you" laxus answered her looking down at the baby.

Tearing up again at the thought of her dear mother Lucy nodded "alright layla it is and her middle name will be Elizabeth after your mother" Lucy said.

Nodding "Layla Elizabeth Dreyar has a nice ring to it" laxus answered.

August 15th x797 at 9:19 pm Layla Elizabeth Dreyar was born.

Shortly after the birth Tyler was brought in to meet his new baby sister. The three year old was a bit timid holding layla but laxus was right there to help him. After a few minutes the young dreyar felt a little more comfortable and started telling layla about everything he was going to teach her which amused his parents.

That night the dreyar family spent the night in the guild infirmary, Lucy and Tyler were sound asleep sharing a bed, layla in her bassinet and laxus stayed awake keeping watch over his family.

Going over to his daughter he saw that she was awake, hey there princess what are you doing awake?" he whispered gently picking her up, breathing in the new baby smell he found why she was awake. "So that's why you're up huh" laxus whispered to his baby daughter. Before she started crying and woke her mother and brother up the dragon slayer changed her diaper.

"There we go sweetheart all nice and clean" laxus said bundling his daughter back up, rocking her back to sleep. Laxus couldn't get enough of her, he'd been hoping that their second child would be a girl with Lucy's hair color but had his eyes; it was what laxus had imagined when they were conceiving Tyler. When he was younger laxus had always thought he would have a family, now he had a beautiful wife who he loved and always will, a son who he would train and encourage him in everything he wanted to do, and now a beautiful little girl that he would protect and keep the boys away natsu had been saying that if they had a girl then his son could marry her, to say laxus beat the crap out of the fire slayer would be putting it lightly.

The guild was changing; natsu had married lisanna and had a 1 year old son Igneel Michael Dragneel.

Gajeel and levy had gotten married about five months ago and levy was two months pregnant.

Elfman and evergreen were dating finally. And freed and Mira were engaged.

Jellal and the rest of crime socirere were free so they joined fairy tail; jellal and erza were set to be married soon.

Bickslow and Cana were dating; bickslow was planning to propose soon.

Grey and juvia married shortly after Tyler was born and had a 2 year old daughter named Ur Mika Fullbuster, and were expecting their second child any day now.

the guild had changed the fairies had grown up, matured and starting their own families, but it was still a very crazy place to be and now a new dreyar was going to be part of it.

That's it for this story folks, thank you everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed, I had a blast writing this. Again thank you everyone, Anime26 out.


End file.
